Digimon Tamers-Hazard of Conspiracy
by MindPoison
Summary: Takato and the rest have managed to rescue Calumon from the clutches of Zhuqiamon. Just when they are about to escape and exit the digital world for good, they realize that they are stuck in it for who knows how long. With the digital sovereigns trying to destroy the Tamers it is only a matter of time before things get nasty. Will the tamers be able to get back home in one piece?AU
1. Prologue: Not going anywhere

Hi everyone this is my second attempt at writing down a story my first one was written really badly and in a very slow rate so I disbanded it I might rework on it again in the future but I still don't know when.

Please note that this is an AU meaning that some certain characters might act differently than in the canon (this mainly goes for the sovereigns here as you will find them to be less compassionate, cruel and somewhat evil then the way they were portrayed in the series or in others fictions)

I hope you will enjoy reading this story and don't be afraid to point out my mistakes. As for couples I haven't decided anything yet. I should also note that romance isn't my strong side I writing down stories so don't except much. So without further ado here it is:

Digimon Tamers-Hazard of Conspiracy

* * *

**Unknown POV**

In a far away world, parallel to our own is a mysterious and extraordinary place called the digital world. It isn't as big as our own real world, but it is always expanding, growing at a fast rate in the expense of our own-the real world.

There are so many differences between the two worlds. However, the real world and the digital one also have similarities. For example both worlds are divided to certain areas. Unlike the real world which is divided to countries and continents the digital world is divided into quadrants and levels each having its own unique rules and special designs.

The four sovereigns Baihumon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon rule the digital world together since its very creation. Each one of them is controlling a different quarter of the digital world. The inhabitants of the digital world, creatures known as digimon or otherwise digital monsters had always regarded these four as gods and lords of their world. It is unclear if the four were actually gods or if they actually did a proper job in ruling the land though one thing was certain, no one should ever evoke their wrath, for they are the most powerful of all the creatures in the digital world.

Well that is what everyone thought until the rumors about a certain group managing to not only anger one of the sovereigns but to also get away with it almost unharmed. More surprisingly was the fact that half of the group consisted of humans a race which had never set foot in the digital world and thus digimon regarded them as a myth.

The human race existence was always put to doubts but some digimon consisted that humans lived far away in another parallel world. They always claim that the humans who live in the real world resided in the big orb in the sky. The orb could always be seen in the sky from any place or site in the digital world, both in day and night. It is said that only through certain portals one can manage to get to the human world.

Although it was never proofed that the portals connected the two worlds and that they were very rare made these stories about the arriving to the human world a possible myth. However the portals were very unreliable, no one knew where it can actually lead you to. Any digimon that entered these portals was never seen again. There were even some ridicules rumors about this, saying that these so-called portals are actually black holes that will kill anyone who is foolish enough to enter. That is why no digimon in the digital world have ever managed to confirm that humans exist.

With that said I think it's enough talk about the digital world, heh... I can go on and on forever trying to describe it and the many other things the digital world has that our world doesn't. Truth of the matter is you won't be able to fully understand it unless you were actually there but it is at least vital you understand these few facts about the digital world as they are important to understand the adventure that we had there.

* * *

**Digital world, South quadrant, Sovereign palace gates**

Running that is what they were doing. Fifteen in total: eight digimon and seven human children. Running away as fast as possible, their lives were depending on it and for a good reason too. Behind them, a giant oversized red and yellow flaming bird was chasing them. It had four red crimson eyes as well as a large and very long beak and an extra six wings to the other two the huge bird had-two of them were tiny wings located in his stomach while the other four were located on his back. The extraordinary huge bird like creature emitted a red fiery like aura which could reduce anyone near it to ashes by simply touching it. This creature was without doubt angry as it screamed and shrieked in rage when it came after the group, pursuing them with intent to slay them without mercy which was quite visible in his now red flaming crimson eyes. This creature was truly a magnificent yet also terrifying sight to look upon when he was enraged.

"You miserable filthy little abominations! Bring me back that which you have stolen from my castle this instant!" it screamed in pure fury. The creature was none other than the digital sovereign Zhuqiaomon-ruler of the southern quarter of the digital world.

Zhaqiaomon, like many others, hated the unknown and foreign. He couldn't accept the human race in the same kindness that some other digimon would had probably shown them. He loathed changes and new things. His view on the matter was simple: that these human abominations in front of him not only managed to threaten his supreme rule but to also "befriend" digimon. By befriending it simply means making them their slaves and pets. He couldn't help but feel disgust towards them all, which is why they must be punished before their "infection" will spread; he couldn't let this insolence go any further. He will kill the lot of them, he must. For the sake of himself and his three brothers he will kill them all. This was Zhaqiamon view over how he should deal with these humans and no one could ever convince this stubborn sovereign from changing his mind.

"**Phoenix fire**" he said unleashing some fireballs towards the group in hopes of roasting them alive while chasing them. He knew they would probably escape his attack due to the distance between them, yet he still continued on doing so, why? He didn't know maybe it was because loved to hear the screams of fear especially those that these human children made.

What's the name of this group you wonder? Why it's none other than the digimon Tamers. A very ridicules name in Zhuqiaomon's opinion, which is why he simply named the group abominations, a name far more fitting in his point of view.

None the less the group were persistent on staying alive as they were trying the best they can to avoid the bird's wrath of rage. It suddenly dawned to the sovereign that they weren't just running in some random direction, they actually knew where they were going! Up there in the distance a data stream was heading towards the Tamers, and they are heading straight to it. _'It can't be! A data stream here in my very entrance to the castle. This is more than just luck or coincidence'_ Zhuqiaomon thought to himself.

They were planning to leave the borders of his domain, if that happens he won't be able to chase them any further. Not without gaining permission from his brothers that is. Gaining permission from them would be a real pain for him. Whenever the sovereigns had to ask for favors from one another things never went well. Even though they were brothers they hated each other deeply each having their own reasons to do so. However in this case maybe they will have a mutual agreement that they should all take action in this.

Grunting Zhaqiaomon stopped his chase he maybe hotheaded at times but he knew also when to give up on his prey. He will get these so-called Tamers in the future he will be sure of that. For now he must call for his brothers aid. He must call upon a meeting to discuss the matter at hand.

* * *

**Digital world, Unknown quadrant, Unknown area**

"Phew that was a close call… is everyone alright?" asked the leader of the group as he began to stand up. Apparently the trip through this data stream made them all exhausted. Well data streams are always known to be exhausting but this time it was more than usual.

The boy was lightly tanned skinned with brown messy hair and oddly crimson red and slightly brown eyes. The boy wore a blue hooded T-shirt and long khaki shorts. What made him strange in appearance were the yellow goggles he wore on his head. The boy never took them off ever since he met his partner Guilmon and the group began to grow accustomed to this strange accessory the boy wore (there was always the exception of when he took them of when he was in school or taking a shower).

"I think so Takato" replied another boy who stood nearby as he began to count that everyone were there. The boy had blue hair wearing brown pant and an orange jacket over a black T-shirt. The name of the boy was Henry and he was the partner of a digimon called Terriermon. Henry sighed in relief and smiled after noticing everyone was there "Looks like we are finally safe and home at last"

"ahem" cough his partner trying to get everyone's attention" I don't want to disappoint you Henry but this doesn't look like home to me at all" said his little dog rabbit partner. Sadly to everyone's shock they found out that Terriermon was indeed right. They were still stuck in the digital world.

Takato slowly began to observe his surroundings. It seems they were on top of a mountain or something like that. There were many rocks of different colors and shapes nearby that the boy had never seen before. Terriermon was right they were in the digital world indeed.

He walked over to edge trying to see if there is something he might recognize. Sadly that wasn't the case. Nothing seemed familiar to him. It then occurred to him that the digital world was larger than they thought and that they only saw a portion of it. He looked closely still trying to find anything useful. Everywhere he looked below, he only saw tall dark trees. They were obviously in a huge forest and the mountain was its center but that's all he could make out of it. Just when he thought he saw something in the distance of the forest someone cut him off of his thoughts.

"I knew we shouldn't trust this Yamaki in the first place! Ever since we met him he had always managed to screw things up" came the voice of a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail. The girl wore a turquoise-white T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short blue jeans and buckles around her waist. It was clear she was angry but then again it was always easy to make her angry to begin with.

"Calm down Rika I am sure there is an explanation to this" Her partner Renamon spoke out in her usual serious tone while secretly finding Rika's behavior slightly amusing.

"Oh and there better be a good one to that" Rika smirked while turning around to face Takato shouting and startling him from the edge of the cliff. She tried not to laugh at the odd movements the boy made while turning around to face her. For some reason she always enjoyed seeing him becoming scared of her even though it was thanks to him and Henry that showed her how to open up.

"Hey Gogglehead does Blondy there have a good excuse to what happened? Cause if not he better have a backup plan to get us home" she said while showing her fists. Even if it wasn't always visible she was extremely grateful to both Takato and Henry for breaking out her "icy" attitude. Secretly, she regarded them as her best friends because of that. Why secret you say? Because showing of her emotions was still something she wasn't very good at and she felt embarrassed to express them towards the two boys.

"uhmm…" Takato's dump reply came as he was taking out the communication device Yamaki gave them.

"Well Gogglehead?!" Rika yelled the nickname she had given Takato while slowly approaching him, clearly impatient. Her act worked like a charm as Takato quickly replayed slightly whimpering in fear "s…sss… sorry Rika it just went dead I can't even turn it on"

"Just great now I am stuck here for who knows how long with the dump twins over there" she said as she pointed her finger away from Takato and Henry direction and towards the two mentioned "twins" and their digimon partners.

"HEY" came the usual reply from the two behind Rika.

"It's not like we are thrilled to have you here with us as well" added the boy who had a visor on his head.

"Am I right Kenta?" the boy asked his friend who stood near him while both nodding their heads a few times in agreement. Rika simply rolled her eyes in her opinion Kazu and his spectacle friend Kenta were nothing more than idiots. She just couldn't stand being around them even though both had digimon partners as well as her.

"Guys that's enough, we already have enough problems without fighting with each other" intervened Takato gesturing them to stop with his hands.

Takato was tensed as the three just kept staring at him. No doubt intervening in their fight was a stupid thing to do right now. Nevertheless, to Takato's relief, Rika rolled her eyes again while the other two boys simply crossing their arms looking the other way around immaturely. The red-head then sighed and in a very rare manner mumbled something like: "fine I am sorry". The two boys nodded mumbling something similar silently.

Takato sighed slightly smirking, that was the closest thing to a truce that could be formed between the three for the moment.

"I don't want to be rude but what is our next step now?" Jeri Katou's shy voice came from behind. Like the rest of the group she was also a tamer. She had a long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She also wore a green dress over a yellow shirt and occasionally could be seen with a yellow sock puppet on her hand although now it was hidden from sight in the red bag she was carrying.

Unlike Henry, Rika and Takato she got her partner Leomon only recently making her Kazu, Kenta and Henry's sister Suzie inexperienced at being tamers. Nevertheless out of the four she showed a great potential at becoming a good tamer. A good example to this was her and Leomon teamwork that managed to defeat Orochimon who was a ruthless and very strong digimon.

There was an odd silence afterwards. Jeri had a very good point now that they managed to get their friend, Calumon, back they had nothing more to do then wandering aimlessly in the digital world while staying out of trouble. That is until Yamaki find a way to get them back home of course.

After some thinking Henry finally spoke out his mind, as everyone listening intensively to him. Out of the entire group he was the smartest one among them earning him the nickname "Brainiac" from Rika.

"Whatever it is we are going to do we must get out of this place. We shouldn't stay at the same place for too long. Especially now that we got Zhuqiaomon on our tails"

"Momentai Henry, I bet that giant chicken can't even find us and even if he did we will beat him again like last time" spoke Terriermon while climbing on top of his tamer's head.

"You should never underestimate our lord Zhuqiaomon's power" a digimon who looked identical to Terriermon in shape voiced out her opinion. The main difference between her and Terriermon was the amount of horns on her head and the color of her skin (Lopmon has three horns on her forehead and her skin color is brown and pink, while Terriermon got only one horn and had green and white as his skin colors).

Lopmon simply sighed before continuing "There is no doubt that if he finds out he will unleash his full power on us…" she suddenly went silent. Her partner Suzie was present there as well. She was the youngest of them and she didn't want her scared so she didn't add more to complete her explanation, but at least the message sinked in.

The tamers seemed to frown at Lopmon's words but there was no reason for her lie. After all she betrayed the sovereigns and became the partner of Henry's little sister, Suzie Wong. If there was someone in their group who knew the most about the sovereigns' power and influence it would be her.

"What?! No way he used everything he had at his disposal and failed to get us" Terriermon protested and was failing to believe her since the battle against Zhuqiaomon took allot out of him.

"It doesn't matter now. We should stay alert for anything dangerous just like before when we first arrived here" said Leomon towering above his tamer crossing his arms.

Takato couldn't agree more with the overprotective partner of Jeri "So any ideas where we should go to?"

Lopmon was about to protest and explain to them that Zhuqiaomon is more than what he seems, but then came Suzie… "Don't worry Lopmon as long as your with me will be just fine" she smiled while squeezing the life out of her partner. Terriermon shivered at the sight of the two. He could feel sympathy for Lopmon. Before they met her he got the same horrifying and various treatments from Suzie.

"If I may suggest…" Renamon spoke closing her eyes "we should go west of here there is a friendly, little digimon town not far hidden here".

"Wait a minute you know where we are?" said Rika a bit shocked.

"Why yes, I have wandered the digital world for a long time before I met you" Renamon said giving a slightly quick smile to Rika, the rest didn't seem to even notice that though. "Anyways, we should get going before it will get dark I will explain where we are on the way there"

* * *

There you have it first chapter done took me a while to think of the plot it is still not fully established but this story will not be updated at a very slow rate like my first one. By the way a few notes about this story:

1. As you may have noticed Leomon is alive(yay to that his death really was too much to poor Jeri in my opinion)

2. Beelzemon/Impmon didn't encountered the tamers yet hence the reason for Takato and Guilmon still unable to biomerge none of the others are able to for that matter except for Henry

3. the D-reaper will not appear in this fic

Hmm that's all I can think of for the moment if you have questions or anything don't be shy or hesitate to ask. I know I am not a good writer but your reviews really help pointing out mistakes (not only for me but for other authors out there as well) so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Oh brother

No reviews… wow I didn't expect that. If the story is that bad at least tell me so cause if that's the case then I will stop writing. Nevertheless I had updated this chapter as fast as I could. Hopefully same can be said to future chapters that I will post/update.

Anyways this chapter has the point of view of Zhuqiaomon. I have to say I have never written stories in this way before but I did find this quite fun. Like I said in the first chapter the sovereigns here will be crueller and it will only increase as the story goes on so you have been warned about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters except for this plot and story.

* * *

**Zhuqiaomon POV**

"ARGH" I screamed in rage as I flew above my palace, I just couldn't believe this. Me! Being late to the meeting that I arranged, this is just great. I can already how my brothers will react. Baihumon will probably just laugh at me and tease me for this and Ebonwumon will no doubt remember this for a very long time thus reminding my **dearest** brothers of how I wasted his precious time. Oh and let's not forget Azulongmon who will probably have the nerve to scold me and teach me some manners…that snake! Always acting high and mighty, I hated him the most because of his fake act of being the "compassionate" one among us. My day just couldn't get any better, first the humans and now this. I just hope that I can convince them to all to act as one and purge this infection that has gripped our land…if only it was easy.

And so I made haste from my palace towards the meeting spot I arranged-The garden of creation. These sacred and holy grounds connected all four castles hence being the very center of the digital world. We, the sovereigns, were born in this beautiful garden. This place was truly… I don't think that words can even describe this place one can simply get himself lost in thought at the sight of such beauty. If there is one thing we all agreed on is that this place was worth preserving. I especially had a weak spot to this place always feeling… relaxed oddly enough, whenever I was there.

It's a shame we never really had the time to visit this place, each having his reasons or duties to do so. That's why I just couldn't help myself with making my little meeting there. I felt joy washed me over as I went by deeper inside this huge garden, but all good things come to an end. Sadly mine was short-lived as I was greeted by one of my good for nothing brothers.

"Hello there Zhuqiaomon… late hmm quite surprising actually. Wasn't it you who always said that you hate waiting and wasting the time of others?" came the voice of the great white tiger Baihumon. (The tiger had long blue stripes all over his body and had metal like bracelets on his tail and legs as well as a large number of orbs circling around him. He also had a matching metal helm made of chrome digizoid. The helm covered his head aside for his four red eyes which were similar to the ones Zhuqiaomon had. Like all the sovereigns this holy beast can emit its own special aura, his being pure white).

Baihumon, the sovereign of the west, even dared to smile at me dangerously after he finished his sentence, reviling his huge white fangs, trying to taunt me obviously. I won't let Baihumon ruin my attitude as I do need his help and so I just smile back at him extending my huge wings as a reply before adding "Long time no see…brother".

"I wished it could have been even longer" he said grumping. I just couldn't help but smile even more at his comment. He was right and dare I say he was speaking for all four of us when he said that.

"So how long did you have to wait?" I asked trying to be nice. "Long enough for me to hear Ebonwumon useless ranting about his problems in his quadrant" he replied annoyingly before adding "Imagine, me and him sitting there for more than half an hour. I staying silent, while he is blabbering none stop driving me insane! I think I will need a very long vacation after this is done".

_So they waited only half an hour that's good and I can guess that Azulongmon is also late since he didn't mention him either._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Baihumon suddenly spoke again grinning slyly. "You **owe** me for this Zhuqiaomon. That and the fact that my best servants just died by obeying your stupid orders by coming to the human world".

Truth be told I can care less about me repaying him**. **_**But then again I might as well repay him kindly by turning his useless lands into ash!**_NO, I should stop myself into thinking about it any further. Instead I forced myself to concentrate at the matter in hand. We must work together not against one another.

"My sincerest apologies Baihumon, we will discuss this after the meeting is done if that is fine by you" I said trying my best to calm him and somewhat myself down.

It was amusing seeing the tiger startled by my reaction I can tell he wasn't excepting this I didn't except myself to say this either. I guess my hate towards the humans is even deeper than the hate I have for my brothers.

Baihumon shrugged "Fine by me I guess. Let's go back and get this over with hopefully Azulongmon is there as well" I nodded and we both headed towards the center of the garden. You might think that the center would be the most beautiful location in the garden but it was actually opposite. It was without doubt the most disappointing place there. It was just a huge clearing with basically nothing, not even a patch of grass or trees or even flowers were there, it was a complete wasteland. None of us could tell why or what made this particular spot like this and I guess we will probably never know since we never had the time to investigate such matters.

When we arrived there, we couldn't help but notice my other brother Ebonwumon resting. (Ebonwumon is a giant turtle like creatures with two heads: both wearing a black helm while the other is slightly scalier than the first head. On the shell of this huge turtle grows a gigantic tree surrounded by twelve mystical orbs. His aura is green and can make trees grows and flowers to blossom with just a single thought. Ebonwumon once tried to heal the center of the garden with his powers but with no success).

I began landing on the ground, shaking my head at the sight of Ebonwumon. He was sleeping. He always did acted older than the rest of us he sure was the most serious one out of all of us…well it would have been true I guess if it wasn't for his dual personality. The scalier head of the two-headed turtle was always acting immaturely, almost like a little baby. It was quite amusing actually though Baihumon always found it annoying.

Baihumon frowned "Just like him…that old, old mon, heh it's a wonder he still got control over the north quadrant"

After Baihumon finished his sentence as if in a reply the earth suddenly started to shake. Most creatures would panic in fright and terror from the earthquake. But not us, me and Baihumon didn't even flinch. We were sovereigns after all, the greatest beings this world had ever seen. Besides, we got used to Ebonwumon's little earthquakes when he was awakening from his slumbers.

"I heard that Baihumon! Don't think I won't get you for that" said the serious head of Ebonwumon while slowly opening his eyes.

Baihumon simply smirked he always did loved to taunt us and couldn't resist the chance to do so "ha! Like that will ever happen you slowpoke. Besides you can't even afford to waste your time, not with the whole rebellion business in your quadrant".

"Isn't that the same problem you have as well? Rumors have it that you can barely manage order in your own palace" Ebonwumon said putting him in place. He slowly turned to face me careful not to wake his other head, finally speaking "so Zhuqiaomon mind telling me why you are late to your own meeting? *sigh* ah just forget it let's get it done already and start without Azulongmon"

"Speaking of the devil" I mumbled looking up in the distance. Ebonwumon and Baihumon looked at the same direction to see what I was staring at. After some moments as if on cue Azulongmon appeared. (Azulongmon is the last of the four sovereigns and is the ruler of the eastern quadrant. His shape is basically one of a very large and long dragon. As for Azulongmon accessories: he has a blue helm on his head with a single horn coming from the top of it as well as having chains covering his entire blue-azure like body. Like Zhuqiamon he also had the same number of wings (eight in totals) that were attached to his back and like all the sovereigns he also had a total number of four eyes).

As Azulongmon came by I suddenly felt the urge to start. I didn't even greet him or waited for him to land. We have waited for him long enough and besides the less I hear his voice the better. "Now that we are finally here let us begin."

"Sorry for being late I have heard some interesting news from my subordinates in my realm" he spoke cutting me of and completely ignoring me while landing near Ebonwumon. I have to admit I do deserve to be ignored by him after being rude. Then again I was actually hoping for that to happen we really didn't get along at all.

Ebonwumon curiosity got the better of him after hearing Azulongmon's words. He slowly rose his head towards the dragon "What have you heard? Is it about the sudden rebellions that keep intensifying in our realms?"

"No, not at all brother I wished I knew what sort of fiendish digimon was behind this as well" he sighed and then laughed lightly "On another matter however… well it isn't really my place. Why won't Zhuqiaomon tell us about this unusual turn of events hmm?" His smirk began to grow… I didn't like that one bit. "I bet that this is why you arranged this meeting right? To discuss about the humans" my eyes went wide as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is he talking about? Humans?! And in the digital world no less" Baihumon looked at me confused searching for answers. I simply stood still, nodding slightly in shame as he sneered "And I thought Ebonwumon was the most incompetent"

It took allot out of me not to become enraged especially when all were staring at me harshly. _**Thank you Azulongmon for ruining my meeting…again**_ I thought to myself.

I sighed deeply and began to explain what happened at my domain and everything else as well. I told them how almost all our beloved servants got destroyed by the tamers excluding Makuramon the monkey deva and Caturamon the dog deva who both got slain by Beelzemon and of course there was the matter of Lopmon who became a traitor. So far most of this information was known to my brothers and they became very impatient. Ebonwumon even tried to remark telling me to get to the point but I assured him, telling him how crucial it is to the rest of my story.

Speaking of that traitor-Beelzemon, I still haven't thought of a punishment for him yet. He is still locked away in my prison no doubt trying pointlessly to escape. I wasn't going to tell my brothers about him at least not yet as he was and still is my trump card against the tamers. Instead I lied to them, telling them he was destroyed in hoping to hide his existence.

After I finished explaining everything as well as describing the battle I had and how the humans escaped there was a complete and utter silence. Never before did one of us have had a defeat in a battle. We all knew we had equal strength in combat and it wasn't surprising that my brothers were shocked at this. I admit I was lucky enough to get out of this in one piece. We, the sovereigns, can't truly die unless we are all beaten at the same time. In a way one can say we are linked in life. That's the main reason we never tried to engage a war with one another.

The atmosphere was tensing. I knew that at least I managed to achieve one of my goals and explain how serious this matter had become. Now comes the tricky part of convincing them all to act as one.

* * *

**Normal POV**

All the sovereigns were deep in thought. Zhuqiaomon's report consisted nothing but bad news.

Ebonwumon was surprisingly the first to speak out of the four brothers "This is quite disturbing. If Zhuqiaomon got defeated by the humans then they could be a worse threat than the rebels themselves"

Baihumon also added to the conversion "And let's not forget they have the catalyst, OUR catalyst I bet these human somehow convinced him to lend them his power there is no other explanation to how Zhuqiaomon lost"

Azulongmon also spoke out his minds "Also, no doubt these rumors about Zhuqiaomon defeat will spread. This will certainly give a spark hope to the rebels…well done brother"

"Oh give him a break this is serious" said Ebonwumon

Zhuqiaomon nodded "Thank you for your support brother"

"Trust me I don't support you at all Zhuqiaomon but this is definitely not the time for us to quarrel…now what is to be done with these humans"

"Isn't it obvious? We kill them" Zhuqiaomon replied first

"And look where this had leaded you Zhuqiaomon. I think we should let them go to their world and let them keep Calumon".

Baihumon growled "Azulongmon have you lost your mind?! It's the light of digivolution we are talking about. He has the power to destroy us all and you just want to let him be? What if someone were to kidnap him again what do we do then?"

Azulongmon frowned at that he certainly didn't took that into consideration "Ok you do have a point. But we can't just go and kill them all. They are only children this could cause a war between us and the human world if people find out"

"Since when killing children stopped you before Azulongmon! As I recall you annihilated an entire village of Koromons without even flinching, claiming that they were traitors" Zhuqiaomon spat hatefully towards his brother, finally having one of his famous "outbursts".

All this commotion had waken the other head of Ebonwumon. The head began to awake blinking with his big eyes before joining in the conversation "We could always try to convince them becoming our friends" said Ebonwumon's scaly head happily as he began to form an innocent smile.

Baihumon rolled his eyes and snorted. He liked it more when the head was asleep "Yeah an excellent idea. Let's just go and offer them some sweets as well while we're at it and tell them how sorry we are for trying to fucking kill them! Great plan!"

"Can't you be even more sarcastic please?"

"ARGHHHH STOP IT! Listen to us we are acting like little kids this place should be renamed to the kindergarten of creation…" Zhuqiaomons said trying hard not explode in rage.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with brother Zhuqiaomon" said Azulongmon surprising everyone.

"But what can we do?" said Zhuqiaomon frowning

"We can always divide and conquer as the saying goes. If we can't beat them directly we split the group apart then" Ebonwumon replied

"Excellent idea brother! You have outdone yourself" said Azulongmon followed by his other two brothers nodding in support. "But what of the human world wouldn't they try to avenge us?"

"Not to worry I believe these humans only came here by chance. After this is done we will close any remaining portals to the human world" said Baihumon reassuringly

"Since they are in your realm now Azulongmon I guess you will have to give us permission to send our forces at them" said Zhuqiaomon grinning at the chance he was given. He couldn't wait to send his forces to scorch Azulongmon's lands while chasing down the abominations.

"Yes you can send them in. The same goes to all if they are found in any of the other quadrants as well" came the reply before adding "Oh and another thing Zhuqiaomon. As long as you won't try to destroy my land I am fine with it"

"Good finally we settled this matter" Ebonwumon's childish head cheered while Zhuqiaomon seemed a bit disappointed at Azulongmon's last sentence.

"If I may suggest" said Baihumon grinning mischievously "Why won't we make this a bit more interesting, you know have a bet or a race of who will destroy them first"

"NO! Besides you never play fair Baihumon"

"What's the matter afraid to lose Ebonwumon?"

Zhuqiaomon grunted whispering to himself "This is going to be a long,** long** day"

* * *

**Digital world, Eastern quadrant, Dark forest level**

"We have walked here for hours are you sure you remember where the town is?" said Terriermon resting on Henry's shoulder. They have left the mountain a long time ago and Terriermon became extremely bored.

"My legs hurt" they heard Suzie cry from the back of the group, suddenly collapsing to the ground, refusing to move or walk any further.

"Maybe we should rest" pointed out Lopmon. She knew how Suzie can become exhausted pretty quickly. It wasn't her fault though she was seven years old after all.

"We should be entering the town pretty soon I am quite sure of it. " replied Renamon.

Leomon who was at the back of the group, came towards Suzie and leaned down to her height level reaching his arms towards her "Here. Don't worry I can carry you the rest of the way" he gestured while Jeri stood next to him smiling reassuringly.

Suzie nodded, slowly falling asleep in Leomon's arms.

"Thank you Leomon" said Lopmon gratefully.

"It's not a problem at all" he said cradling the girl who was in his arms.

And so they continued the walk anew and began heading towards the town but soon stopped again after hearing a loud grumbling noise coming from Guilmon's stomach.

"Sorry" he replied noticing that everyone was looking at him,smiling nervously.

"Takato I am hungry do we have any food left?" whined the red dinosaur putting both of his claws on his stomach rubbing it slightly.

"You and your big appetite" said Takato laughing loudly before adding "Just don't think about food boy and you will be alright".

"But Takatomoooon…" he continued to whine.

"He does have a point you know. Unlike in the south, here in the eastern quadrant you can't survive without food or water".

"WHAT?! You're kidding right? We are now all doomed; nothing can appease a food hungry monster like Guilmon".

"Terriermon!" said Henry while rubbing his elbow on his partner cheek a treatment he gave his partner when he used that big mouth of his.

"Momentai I was just kidding. Will you stop it Henry!"

"Not until you say you're sorry"

"That's ok. You know he does have a point I do like to eat allot especially bread"

"See? I was speaking the truth" said Terriermon while Henry rolled his eyes not buying his act at all but decided to let his partner be.

"Hey Guilmon I might have some cookies left if you want" said Jeri while digging through her bag.

"Yay cookies you're the best Jeri" cheered Guilmon.

"What the… their gone!" said Jeri confused she was sure she had quite a lot of other sweets there as well but they were all gone.

"Sorry I didn't know you were saving those" came a reply from above. Jeri looked there to see Calumon and MarineAngemon flying around playing tag. Apparently the little mega was very good at this game as he was giggling at Calumon's futile attempts to catch him.

"Calumon did you ate all of these by yourself?" Guilmon said with a sad look on his face.

"Yup. Sorry I was just hungry and couldn't help myself" he said, circling the red saurian.

"You didn't even share…" Guilmon said on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry boy once we get to that town will get some food for that little stomach of yours" said Takato making his partner feeling better.

"Speaking of that are we there yet?" asked Kenta from the back.

"No not yet" said Renamon

"How about now? Are we there yet?"

"Watch it Kazu I am not in the mood for your stupid jokes"

"Since when did you ever have a mood for jokes" Terriermon said with a hint of sarcasm. Rika stopped to stare coldly at him making him yelp before resuming her walk. "Was it something I said?" Terriermon said speaking his mind.

"Momentai Terriermon, just be quiet for once ok?"

"Hey that's my catchphrase Henry!"

* * *

The Tamers finally reached the small town just when it was getting dark. The town was pretty simple and consisted mostly of cottages made of wood. There was also a large variety of digimon walking in different directions. No doubt heading towards their homes to call it a day. The Tamers also began to notice after closer inspection that some of the buildings looked more fancy than the rest. One of them being a big hotel to the Tamers astonishment. These fancy buildings gave some of them weird sensations for an unknown reason.

They continued to walk towards the entrance when Renamon stopped the group "Before we enter you should know that there are many digimon here who are very loyal to their sovereign so do not try to attract attention to yourselves. If I may suggest the best thing to do is to go to that hotel find a restaurant and go to bed."

"Sounds simple enough" said Takato. He was quite sure there would be no way they could get into trouble in this place the town just seemed too peaceful.

"What do we do tomorrow then continue travel or stay here?" asked Henry

"Can't say for sure but I have a friend who might help us. The visit can wait for tomorrow morning though"

Unknown to the Tamers a certain digimon looked at them with enthusiasm. The figure was at the height of an adult human, he could even be mistaken as one if it wasn't for his long tail. The digimon stayed out of sight heading in the opposite direction the Tamers were heading before risking another look at them. He resumed to walk to his home making sure there was no one near him and started to laugh uncontrollably. Finally his luck was changing he now had a chance to capture a human. He can already see how much money and fame he will earn just by capturing one of them. "Jackpot baby, finally lady luck smiles upon me haha you kids better watch out because I am coming to get ya" he said in confidence. He will no doubt have to be careful not to bust this opportunity but if he succeeds no doubt he will gain allot from it.

* * *

Well that's it folks to be continued… I really do hope people enjoy this so please R&R

Cheers ;)


End file.
